skylanders: The Darkness and Light Core
by Djnila
Summary: It's about skylanders in a new adventure and it take places after Skylanders Giants


**Chapter One**

Lord Kaos was just about to destory the core of light again. When all of a sudden a black beam of light hit Lord Kaos's Castle causing it to crash into the core of light. The skylanders were surpise at what Jus happen. Spyro then asks " Where did the black beam of light come from? " Trigger Happy said "That a good Question, but we now have another problem with Kao's castle there we will not be able to build the core of light." Gill Grunt said " That is a problem I wonder if there is a way to solve it." Stealth Elf said " Maybe the Portal Master David with advise from Eon can help." Just as she said that Lord Kaos came out of the castle Asked " Who just hit my castle? "The Skylander all said at the same time " We do not know all we saw was a dark beam of light hit your castle we are going to see the portal master David right now come with us" They all walk toward The pace Where David the portal masters was staying, David look up to see in time to see Lord Kaos Coming in with the skylanders . David then ask " What is Lord Kaos doing with yous" They told David about the beam of black light and how it hit Lord Kaos's castle which crash into the core of light and the no way to rebuild it for Lord Kaos's castle is in the location where the light core would go.

David yells " Eon do you know away we can fix this. " Floating head of Eon appears and says " there is story the talks about a core call the core of darkness and light, but to make that core we will have awaken a powers that are older then giants and they are caller the Power force skylanders, but no has found the location of the Power force skylanders." David then said " We will just have to find them." David look over at Lord Kaos and ask " Are you going help us." Lord Kao said " Yeah cause they they ate going to pay for doing that to my castle." They all left the hut to search for the powers. Just as they were looking the ground started shaking piller shot out of the grounder it had the symbol of magic and snow on it and a purple and white jewel on top light hit the jewel purple and white stairwell appear behind Lord Kaos's Castle. David then said "I guess we will have to go down that those stairs. They then head toward the stairs and when down them.

Mean on a dark clould Islands is group of shadow figures one of the the one of the figure that was a female voice said " We can not let them make the core of Darkness and Light we will have to send on of are minions to stop them and I have the perfect one we will send down the dark dragon Darkro. A a dark dragon that look like spyro with no horn on his and is wear a hockey like mask on his faces and silver spikes on his back. The shadow with the female voice said " Darkro I your mission is to stop the skylander from buiding the core of darkness and Light." Darkro said " Yes master I do that right away. " Then he disappeared in a beam of black light. He then reappeared near the Lord Kaos's castle. He look around and saw that the skylanders had all ready going down the stairs. So he went down after them.

As the Skylanders are walking down the stairs Spyro asks " I wondering what we will find down here?" suddenly they reach the bottom they and saw a stone statue of a dragon with the word snowflake carved on it, Stealth Elf said " This must be one of the power force skylanders Eon was talk about now what do we to awaken it." They then hear a voice say " Be defeated so my masters can take over this land." The Skylanders then said " We will now lose to you." Spyro want first he flew up an shot fire balls at Darkro they just past right through him. Darkro then shot black fire balls at Spyro knocking him out of the air. Gil Grunt want second and shot a stream of water a Darkro, but the water just bounced off of Darkro's wing he then shot black lighting at Gil Grunt destroying his barrels that are on his back. Trigger Happy want third and shot gold coin at Darkro. Darkro use his tail and whipped the coins back at Trigger Happy which knock the guns out of Trigger Happy' hands. Stealth Elf then said " There no way we can beat him he is to powerful for us " They heard female voice say " Maybe I can help. " They look over a the stone statue of a dragon and saw that it was shattering and after it was done there stood a pure white Dragon two time bigger then spyro with purple eyes. She says " My name is Snowflake my power is Magic snow I am one of the power force skylanders I will help your beat this dragon." she then flew up toward Darkto.

Darkro said " I'm not afraid of you." Snowflake says " Well you should be. " She then shot a magic ball of snow out of her mouth and head right toward Darkro. The snowball then hit him freezing him in block of ice Sonic Boom saw this flew up and shot a blast of air at block ice causing it to shattering along with Darkro. Just as Sonic Boom just she did that she then saw snowflakes falling from snowflake's wings healing her friends and it fixed Gil Grunts barrels. They Then head up the stairs together Spyro then said " I never heard of the element power magic snow." Snowflake then said " I am combination of Magic and Snow and I know you never heard of the element snow power either for it was lost a long time ago, but it looks like it maybe returning soon." Steath Elf then said " We are very glad to have you on are team plus we need your help we are trying to build the core of darkness and light." Snowflake then said "I will be happy to help. When they got to the top they saw David and Hugo standing there wait for them she then us her mouth and pull a magic snow ball out of her chest and said "This is the Eternal magic snow source." Just as she said that the magic snow ball float toward the center where it went under lord Kaos's castle were it turned into a giant purple and white pipe then four small purple and white pipes attach to lord Kaos 's castle making it a part of the darkness and light core.

A stone building pop out of the ground it was colored purple and white. Hugo then said " That's new I never seen a build like that before lets check it out. " They then want inside and saw a machine that with a lot a glass tubes attached to it. Hugo then said I just read on the wall that this machine will give you's the power to fuse with each other. Spyro then said " Let try the machine and get that new power." The rest of the skylanders nodded their head. They all head to the glass tube walk inside and door shut behind them. Hugo push the button on the panel and purple and white light shot through the skylanders then it was done. Then they step out of the glass tubes

David then ask " Who want to try the new power out first?" Stealth Elf said " I will go first." Prism Break said " I will fuse with her." Stealth Elf then shouted " Fuse!" Then they merged together in flash of purple and white light. When the light disappear standing there was what to look like Stealth Elf wearing a short rock dress and in her hands looked like two cystal dragon fangs in. She then said " I am now Prism Break Stealth Elf and this is very cool." Spyro then asked " How do you feel?" Prism Break Stealth Elf said " I feel like myself just with more power now." Sonic Boom then ask " You are going stay form?" Prism Break Stealth Elf said " Oh no I couldn't do that to Prism Break. I'm just going to stay like this until we get the second Power force skylander ." They then look out the window and saw Mary-Beth another portal master come toward the build with the skylander Chill walking next t next to her. When they reach the build they were surprise to see how Steath Elf look, Prism Break Stealth Elf said Hi Mary- Beth and Chill how do you like my new form just who can call me Prism Break Stealth Elf. " Mary-Beth then said " That is a nice new form, but, where is Prism Break right now?" Prism Break Stealth Elf said " He inside me right now." Mary-Beth ask " How is that possible?' David then said " This build give the skylanders the power to fuse with the other skylanders." Mary look over at Chill and asked " Would you like to have that power too?" Chill said " Yeah I would love to have that power." Chill walk over to the glass tube and went inside the door shut behind her Hugo push the button purple and white light shot through Chill then it was done. Chill then asked " Who can I fuse with? " David said you can fuse with any skylander you want we are all on the same team.

Chill then asks " Spyro will you fuse with me?" Spyro says " Yeah sure I fuse with you." Spyro walk over to chill. Chill then shouts "Fuse." They merge together in a flash of purple and white light when the light disappears standing there was what look like Chill, but her armor was going she was wearing a dragon scale tight suit stop at her feet and hands it had Spyro's tail and his bronze wings come out of the back of it. Her helmit was gone to saw that she had shoulder length blue hair the and two bronze horn stick out of her head in her hand was her Icicle stick weapon and it now had a orange glow in it" She then said " this is strange, but I like it you can now call me Spyro Chill," they all just nodded there heads David then look at Mary- Beth and asked " Did you come here to talk us something?" Mary Beth said " Yeah while chill and I were on shatter town Island we saw the is new Island appear in the sky it looks like it's snow. When we land on it. It started to get to cold for us so we came here get yous to help us." David then said " I bet one of the Power force skylanders is on that Island."

Prism Break Stealth elf said " Said maybe Spyro Chill and I will be able to handle that Island since we are in are fuse form and this way yous can give the other skylanders the power to fuse ." David and Mary-Beth both said " Ok that sound like a good idea get on he air ship and go " Spyro Chill said we don't need and air ship for this Island I can telelpore us there it seem you get new abilities with your fuse form." She then grabed Prism Break Stealth Elf's hand and said "Teleport us to snowy Island." They then disappear into a flash of purple light leave the others on ruin island

Another black figure with a male voice said " It looks like Darkro failed to beat them and they have awaken one of the powers we must not let the wake up the other ones. It time send Ice Elf to snowy Island where she can stop two skyland form waking the other powers." Elf ice color hair and wear a white Ice dress step forward and said " I am ready to go and I will stop those Skylanders she then disappear into a black light then reappear in the snow fields of Snowy Island we she then summon the Ice Trolls to help her. She then said " They will never get pass my Ice Trolls." She then walk down the path that lead to the stone statues of the powers so she cold destroy it. Spyro Chill and Prism Break Stealth Elf land teleport right to the snow fields were the Ice trolls were wait for them. Spyro Chill said " it looks like we are going have to fight." Spyro Chill sent frozen fire ball with swing of icicle stick destroying half of the Ice trolls Prism Break Stealth Elf crystal dragon fangs shot a green crystal vine out destroying the half of the Ice Trolls. They then walk down the path were they heard a voice say " So you have defeated my Ice Trolls, but I will defeat you here and then I destroy the statue that is here" She ran toward Prism Break Stealth Elf who flash to away leaf a rock dummy That Ice Elf ran into . Prism Break Stealth Elf said " We not be defeated by you." Ice elf then decide to go after Spyro Chill . Spyro Chill swung he icicle stick knock ice knocking her out of the sky and leaving the burn mark on her ice dress which started to melt as it melted they the Ice Elf starting to change her hair became white as snow. then the snow came up cover her body and turn into snow dress. She then " She then said " Thank you skylanders for destroying that ice dress it was keep me evil for I am real a Snow Elf and I am a skylander of the snow element, but I am not the one you seek that one is just down the path a bit and now I will head to ruin Island to help others."

Spyro Chill see two elemental gates she notice that one is Nature Rock and the other gate is Water Magic. Spyro Chill said "Look there are two elemental gates let check was behind them." Prism Break Stealth Elf said " Yeah lets. Prism break when to the Nature Rock gate it open up and greet crystal vine grow out of the side to form a bridge she walk across it there on a little island was giant present she opens it up and fine green crystal vine dress. She then says " put this on when I in my normal form she then here voice in her head say _If you when you can wear it now it will just turn me green_ She then says " Ok thanks." The green crystal vine wrap around the rock dress turn it green leaf come out of the bottom go the whole way down to her Knees. The leafs then came out of the sleeves of the dress and went down to her elbows. She then said " This is even more cool.". walk a back cross the bridge where Spyro Chill was standing

Spyro Chill then walk over to the Water magic gate the gate open and purple ice appeared forming a bride to another little island with a giant present on it she open it up a purple ice female armor was in it she then then hear a voice in her head say _you can wear it if you want_ She then said " OK thanks." The armor when on her purple Ice skirt appear around her waist then purple ice form the chest plate that is where it stop. She then said " This is super cool." She then walk back to where Prism Break Stealth Elf was standing. Then came to the stone statue of a griffin with the word Snow Storm on it They look at each other Prism Break Stealth Elf ask " How are we going wake him up?" .

_Please read and review _


End file.
